


24+ часа с наставником

by Brian J Christopher (ikudou)



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Alpha Eggsy, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Canon Timeline, M/M, Omega Harry, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 16:52:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4027549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikudou/pseuds/Brian%20J%20Christopher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Исполнение 1 заявки <a href="http://myfaireggsy.diary.ru/p203436235.htm">1.48</a> с Хартвин-феста: "Эггзи/Гарри. Омегаверс!АU. Гарри всю жизнь считал себя бетой, разумной, расчетливой и не подверженной влиянию гормонов. После встречи с Эггзи он почувствовал, что что-то изменилось. А потом началась течка."</p>
            </blockquote>





	24+ часа с наставником

**Author's Note:**

> Мой первый омегаверс :D => терминологии, присущей типовой вселенной альфа-омег, нет. Обрисовки мира нет. Предыстории нет. Юста нет. Зато много мата. Просто выебать Харта очень хотелось.  
> И текст при вычитке увеличился в полтора раза. Как-то так вышло.

* * *

Эггзи бесцельно бродит по кабинету, изучая газетные вырезки. Гарри следит из-за стола за каждым его жестом, каждым шагом, не в силах отвести взгляд. 

В брюках тесно и жарко, ткань рубашки липнет к спине, все тело гудит – хуже, чем прежде. Гораздо хуже. Наверное, дело в том, что большую часть времени с тех пор, как он познакомился с Эггзи, он провел на больничной койке: все ресурсы организма были направлены на восстановление, а не на… Пробуждение инстинктов. И теперь с его организмом творится полный и окончательный пиздец: он течет в любимые трусы, и после всего этого их только и останется, что выбросить – мысль о количестве обработки, которой придется подвергнуть восхитительную ткань, чтобы трусы снова стали чистыми и приятными на ощупь, заставляет содрогнуться. 

Эггзи принюхивается. Едва заметно дергает ноздрями. Запах, очевидно, пробивается постепенно сквозь пуленепробиваемые брюки, пошитые в том числе с целью не пропускать запах пота; они явно не рассчитаны на то, чтобы скрывать более тяжелые ароматы.

Эггзи, к слову, пахнет чертовски ярко. И невыносимо притягательно. 

Гарри всегда отличался более острым, по сравнению с большинством коллег, обонянием; не было ни единой причины считать эту особенность признаком принадлежности к иному биологическому подвиду, но она все равно чаще мешала, чем приносила пользу – случалось, что его мутило от непривычной стряпни, разбавленного алкоголя, дешевого одеколона. А Эггзи, хотя и впитал массу неприятных запахов за долгий вечер в клубе и подземке, вызывает желание немедленно раздеть его и вылизать с головы до ног. 

– А это? – спрашивает Эггзи, тыкая пальцем в нечеткую фотографию свадебного поцелуя.

– Моя первая миссия, – говорит Гарри. 

«Говорит» – не совсем верное определение. Эггзи резко разворачивается к нему, мгновенно забывая о газете: голос Гарри звучит неестественно хрипло, в нем проступают странные, незнакомые нотки. Которые одновременно и знакомы тоже – на инстинктивном, низменном уровне.

О, дьявол. Это все-таки началось. А Гарри так надеялся, что ошибся в самодиагностике. 

Эггзи решительным шагом пересекает комнату и плюхается в кресло напротив Гарри, устраивает локти на коленях, смотрит на него в упор. Гарри мысленно проклинает его свободные джинсы, ощупывая их жадным взглядом: воображение мечется, подгоняемое гормонами, и он закидывает ногу на ногу в попытке хоть немного облегчить жар в трусах. Естественно, новая поза не помогает ничуть. 

– Гарри, ты с самого начала знал, что я – альфа, – говорит Эггзи. Он больше обижен, чем рассержен, но Гарри предвкушает вспышку гнева: Эггзи унюхал его, считал его состояние, и он еще так юн – мог бы смутиться и сбежать, но он остается и бросается в бой. Гарри это восхищает и возбуждает одновременно. И не только в гормонах дело.

– Эггзи, – начинает он, но Эггзи не дает ему и слова вставить:

– Ты привел меня в свой, блядь, рассадник напыщенных бет, уверял, что гормональная независимость – не гарантия хорошего агента, что серебряная ложка в жопе ничего не значит! А теперь оказывается, что ты... Какого хера ты мне не сказал сразу?

Это – хороший вопрос. Очень грамотно сформулированный. 

– Эггзи, я сам не... – звучит чрезвычайно глупо, Гарри это понимает и сам. В его-то возрасте… 

Эггзи фыркает, качает головой. Гарри едва не задыхается – запах окутывает его резко, будто принесло новую волну с порывом шквального ветра; Эггзи резко серьезнеет.

– Ладно, срать, – говорит он. И срывается с места. 

Гарри не успел бы сгруппироваться, даже если бы захотел: его тело сковано ожиданием атаки альфы. Скупыми, выточенными месяцами тренировок движениями Эггзи сбрасывает на пол ноутбук, ручки, лампу, а потом поднимает Гарри за талию и укладывает его на стол. Пинает кресло, чтобы не мешало, и оно врезается спинкой в стену, хотя удар был смазанный.

Эггзи сильный, как и положено альфе. Однако его сила долгое время подавлялась в семье, к тому же, он сам с детства предпринимал попытки контролировать и направлять ее – что, помимо прочих выгодных характеристик, послужило для Гарри определяющим фактором в выборе его кандидатуры на место Ланселота. Сейчас же Эггзи проявляет силу, не задумываясь, не сдерживаясь. Хочется просто поддаться ей, ощутить всю, целиком. Тем не менее, кингсменовский инстинкт сопротивляться атаке борется с природным – лежать и не дергаться. 

Секунда – и Эггзи уверенно подавляет первый: подхватывает его ноги под коленями и вжимается между, ерзает неуклюже, рычит в раздражении на одежду, как будто она должна была раствориться сама собой за то короткое время, что он потратил на прыжок к добыче.

– Эггзи... – Гарри тоже рычит. Только как-то жалко, тихо выходит, потому что горло не слушается, перед глазами плывет, а задницу сводит от предвкушения. Эггзи трется об нее членом, снова и снова и снова, и рычание перерастает в отчаянный стон. Гарри сглатывает загустевшую слюну, пытается сосредоточиться на том, как мешает в такой позе кобура; дьявол, кобура не очень-то и мешает. Он откидывается на столешницу затылком, и удар все-таки немного проясняет сознание: – Дальний правый ящик. Перьевая ручка.

Все равно трусы придется выбрасывать, а брюки... К черту брюки: завтра пойдут снимать с Эггзи мерки – заодно и себе можно справить новый костюм… Блядь. Придется же при выборе ткани учесть пробужденные беспрецедентно сильным влечением к альфе особенности организма.

Эггзи отстраняется. Гарри подается бедрами вперед, разочарованно скуля, и тут же замирает, шокированный звуком сброшенного на пол ящика. Рассердиться на порчу имущества он забывает: Эггзи снова нависает над ним, ощупывая пальцами каждый миллиметр ручки в поисках скрытого механизма, который каким-то магическим образом поможет ему мгновенно раздеть Гарри. Наконец он находит рычажок активации – и вскрикивает от неожиданности:

– Лазерный скальпель! Серьезно? Ва-ау!

– Станешь агентом Кингсмен – купишь мне новые трусы, – хрипит Гарри. 

– Ага, ага...

Гарри им гордится: у него даже в таком состоянии не дрожат руки. Он не ошибся на его счет. На свой вот ошибался, как оказалось, а Эггзи...

Эггзи взрезает брюки и трусы по шву. Аккуратно и ровно, потому что Гарри не ощущает ничего из ряда вон выходящего до тех пор, пока Эггзи не отодвигает промокшую насквозь ткань и не лезет нетерпеливыми пальцами прямо внутрь.

Господи. 

Первое прикосновение уже похоже на оргазм – низ живота сводит, пальцы на ногах подворачиваются, глаза закатываются. Какого черта оно проснулось так поздно?.. Всю жизнь бы только и делал, что насаживался альфам на члены! Это совсем иначе, чем с бетой, и…

Эггзи заходится рычанием, вламывая сразу три пальца так глубоко, как может. Гарри дрожит, задыхается, еще раз бьется затылком о стол – Эггзи вставляет ему правильно-грубо, но мало, блядь, мало. Ясно, что альфа хочет сначала ощупать его, освоить непроверенную территорию, прежде чем вступать в бой с собственными джинсами и трусами из дешевого супермаркета, но неужели он не видит, что Гарри больше не в состоянии терпеть?!

– Если ты меня прямо сейчас не выебешь, я сам на тебя сяду и не встану до завтра, – сквозь зубы шипит он, вцепляясь руками в края стола – дотянуться до плеч Эггзи он все равно не сможет, не приподнявшись, а менять позу уже совершенно нет сил. Его ведет, пальцы внутри – мучительно-сладкое давление, и он сжимается в попытке принять их глубже.

Эггзи хватает наглости хрипло, раскатисто рассмеяться. У него будто за считанные минуты заново поломался голос: ни следа ребяческой звонкости теперь, он – альфа, зрелый и сильный, и он прекрасно знает, что добыча никуда от него не денется. 

– Да, Гарри. Как скажешь, – тянет он и вытаскивает пальцы. 

Не-ет. Нет, нет, нет, Гарри передумал, так хуже, пусть хоть сколько-то, пусть... Эггзи смеется над потоком бессвязной ругани, слетающей с его языка, и жужжит молнией. 

Этот звук отрезвляет слегка. Гарри ужасно хочет увидеть член, которым его собираются трахать… Нет, не просто трахать: заполнить. 

Гарри прекрасно знает, чем член альфы отличается от члена беты. Но с альфой он ни разу не был. Острое, ребяческое почти любопытство заставляет его оторвать спину от столешницы и опустить колени – и, разумеется, он тут же получает удар раскрытой ладони в грудь. 

– Лежать, – рычит Эггзи, и Гарри падает, усмиренный прямым приказом. Мысли испаряются к черту, резко становится плевать, как выглядит его член: вся кровь бросается вниз, к пустой, истекающей смазкой заднице. На этот раз он разводит колени сам, пытаясь если не словом, то хотя бы жестом поторопить его. 

Ему кажется, что Эггзи дразнит его. Или наказывает за какую-то неведомую оплошность. Как иначе объяснить задержку?

– Сейчас, ну, я сейчас, тьфу, блядь, – о, оказывается, Эггзи просто запутался в штанах. Сейчас это совсем не смешно: ощущение, что его дразнят, не проходит.

– Вставь мне, Эггзи, – просит Гарри. Умоляет бесстыдно, откровенно, жалобно. Как будто это может помочь, дьявол! Если Эггзи принял решение не торопиться, Гарри ничего не может с этим поделать: Эггзи – альфа.

Наверное, лучше молчать. Стиснуть зубы и терпеть: от звука собственного голоса, от слов, которые бесцельно вылетают изо рта, будто бы хочется еще сильнее, и… О. Нет. Он ошибся: он может. Очень даже может на Эггзи повлиять. Омеги располагают множеством средств. Просто Гарри, ошеломленный дурманом первой в жизни течки, начисто забыл теорию: логично, что на практике все это ощущается совсем иначе…

Он годами ратовал за преодоление стереотипов, однако все же слишком привык полагаться на то, что ему, как бете, удается сохранить ясность рассудка даже в самых стрессовых ситуациях. А альфам и омегам в некоторых ситуациях стоит просто позволить инстинктам одержать верх. Расслабиться ненадолго. Обрести ясность рассудка иным, своим, путем.

– Эггзи… – стонет он, намеренно придавая голосу надрыва. Эггзи вздрагивает над ним, замирает на секунду, и Гарри выгибает спину, расслабляет и без того расслабленные мышцы, чтобы запах с новой силой ударил Эггзи в нос. 

Мелькает мысль: а с этим ведь чертовски интересно будет поработать. Омега-Кингсмен – новый, открывающий много неизведанных возможностей феномен, и Гарри – первый представитель… Предаться преждевременному тщеславию он не успевает: Эггзи, взбешенный провокацией, сжимает мертвой хваткой его бедра и надевает на свой член. 

Ооох блядь. Сучьи божественные выебанные трижды в рот угодники, Эггзи.

– Заткнись. Пожалуйста, – бормочет Эггзи сдавленно, сипло, едва слышно. Он такой толстый, Господи, как глубоко. Невыносимо. – Если ты не заткнешься, я прямо сейчас кончу, вот чем хочешь клянусь.

Гарри бы рассмеялся, наверное, если бы мог вообще делать что-то, кроме как принимать член и, судя по всему, изрекать ругательства. Эггзи несколько секунд тяжело дышит над ним, и Гарри даже плевать, что он не двигается: главное – он внутри. 

Член альфы – распирающее, поразительное давление, заполняющее жадную пустоту. Он на своем месте. Они оба…

Эггзи дергается. Судорожно, без предупреждения, начинает вбиваться в пошло-мокрую, растянутую задницу – два удара, три, пять... Гарри кричит, срывая голос. А потом Эггзи наклоняется, натягивая Гарри на себя до упора (дьявол, он не знал, что его задница способна вместить столько) и вцепляется зубами в его ключицу.

Много. Как же много. 

И больно… Но не от члена: Эггзи прямо сквозь рубашку прокусил кожу до крови.

Гарри подается навстречу коротким, отрывочным толчкам. Отлепляет онемевшие руки от стола и обнимает Эггзи за плечи, вцепляется в мягкую ткань бесформенной толстовки. С усилием поднимает голову, чтобы потереться носом о волосы Эггзи – или поцеловать его, если сможет дотянуться… И Эггзи кончает.

Это настолько неожиданно, что Гарри на какое-то время начисто теряет нить происходящего. Вот его трахают именно так, как нужно, резко и жестко и коротко, и дополнительная толщина вкупе со сменой угла ударов – самое потрясающее, что он когда-либо испытывал в постели с мужчиной... А в следующий момент – только пульсирующий жар, обилие влаги, боль от укуса, неудовлетворенно упирающийся в обрывки трусов член и ноющая от недостатка давления задница. 

– Дай мне десять минут, – пыхтит Эггзи. – Сам виноват. Надо было сразу сказать. Я ж никогда не трахал омегу, Гарри, ты сволочь.

Гарри вдыхает, выдыхает. Черт. И ведь попрекнуть его вправду нечем: спаривание альфы и омеги – не урок манер, самому катастрофически не хватает опыта. До ясности рассудка, впрочем, еще очень, очень далеко: он мстительно сжимается вокруг члена Эггзи и разочарованно стонет, демонстрируя все, что думает о его выносливости. 

На самом деле он не сомневается, что Эггзи не преувеличивает, что через десять минут будет снова готов к бою. Если так пойдет и дальше, выбрасывать придется не только трусы, но и стол, и ковер.

Эггзи гортанно рычит. Гарри тянется к дужке очков, которые каким-то чудом до сих пор не свалились с его носа: 

– Мерлин? Боюсь, завтрашнее испытание Эггзи и Рокси придется отложить на пару дней. Да. И передай, пожалуйста, Гавейну всю имеющуюся у нас информацию о Валентайне, на случай, если я... Нет. Да, Мерлин, обстоятельства... – Эггзи дергает бедрами, царапает зубами припухший след от укуса, и Гарри с огромным трудом сдерживает стон, – чрезвычайные.


End file.
